The Two Blazes
by Roktoof
Summary: Surprise! It's Ash's 18th birthday, and that means that everyone he knows will be there, and along with their Pokemon as well. This won't go well for both Sceptile and Greninja since now Blaziken and Delphox are now lurking around the corner ready to make them theirs with love and hearts in hand. How can they survive? FireGrassShipping and InsectivoreShipping chase oneshot here!
1. Chapter 1

_"No,no,no,no,no,no,no,NO! How could this be?!"_

Both Sceptile and Greninja were laid out in Ash's bedroom in Pallet Town, absolutely faking shivering and chattering, though at least that makes Ash to assume that they're cold (luckily for his denseness worked well for both Pokemon) even at his 18th birthday, though that was later proven to be a fake. Now to actually assume for the worst, unless you're either Sceptile or Greninja themselves, the reason why they acted out like that is because they were afraid of two familiar Pokemon that makes them gulp when they say their names out loud...

May's Blaziken

and Serena's Delphox (who had evolved after Greninja left Kalos for 5 years).

Two of these girls made it absolutely clear that they loved both Sceptile and Greninja, which made them crawl in to random place and die somewhere, which doesn't seem to succeed often since both female were so attached they could track their scents, which only Delphox could do. To make matters worse, the two females grew into becoming...

 _best friends forever._

 _"I can't believe this! This birthday, would mean, that **they** will be coming... for us!"_

Because of the fact that they're both starters, both Fire-types, and have a yandere-like love for two of Ash's (possibly) strongest Pokemon. Even more worse, they eventually declared to their groups (Blaziken only told this to Glaceon and Wartortle while Delphox, to Sylveon and Pancham) that both Sceptile and Greninja are their boyfriends, which humiliated both males so much that they could only stay away from the Pokemon laughing at them, though only Pikachu refrained from laughing since he was also in a tight spot with Sylveon, Glaceon, Buneary, Emolga and Snivy.

Though they eventually remembered Ash's last birthday at least, where they eventually evaded Blaziken and Delphox and hid in Ash's bedroom, hiding in places where they couldn't find them. Blaziken and Delphox tried to catch them there, but thanks to Ash, they could not go up since it was restricted and of course, the bedroom was off-limits, which both of Ash's Pokemon thanked May and Serena for it.

 _"I really can't believe this! I removed a root before, I took on a legendary, but now... I'm scared of this! THIS, of all people! Why did they choose us, of all people, why can't it be someone else?! Haven't we had enough of those two psychos?!"_

Though both Sceptile and Greninja were not friends, they agreed to become acquaintances since both wanted to stay away from Blaziken and Delphox.

Both of them prepared for the worst as Ash's 18th birthday meant that _all_ of his travelling companions were coming to celebrate his birthday.

Suddenly, one Ash Ketchum came surprisingly behind them, causing both to hug each other, screaming like girls.

"Whoa, relax, guys, it's me." Ash said to the frightened Greninja and Sceptile.

This made both look at each other for 5 seconds before both broke off from each other, turning back, arms folded and with "hmph" manners in their faces.

"OK, I guess this is weird."

 _"What's weird Ash?"_ Greninja said curiously

"That maybe I shouldn't have come here and watch you do that to each other."

 _"With that overgrown frog? Hmph, I rather die than hug him again."_ Sceptile said firmly, not even flinching his face.

 _"Fine by me big eyes."_

 _"What did you say to me?!"_

 _"You heard what I said, chameleon."_

Both Pokemon glared at each other with faces locked on to each other, not even blinking until Ash sheepishly said "Guys, come on, can't you get along."

So they stopped and began to listen to Ash.

"OK, look, you're staying here in my bed like always, but it's been months since you stayed here with me and not in the ranch. You both really need to go outside. Tell you what, how about celebrate my birthday?"

 _"Oh sure, we'll celebrate your birthday, as long as it has party favors that includes the pair of love-crazed lunatics that are Blaziken and Delphox themselves."_ Sceptile remarked sarcastically.

"Really? Is that why you hide here like girls?"

 _"SHUT UP!"_ Both Pokemon shouted at their trainer.

"Come on now, just please, and I promise that you won't be sorry."

Both Sceptile and Greninja looked at each other, wincing at the thought but they eventually agreed by nodding. They only hoped that nothing horrible was gonna happen to them.

* * *

As both Pokemon stepped downstairs they eventually saw what really was indeed a party.

All of Ash's rivals argued about who was the best rival Ash himself ever encountered.

Dawn and May began talking about their future plans in Unova.

Iris and Misty started talking about Mega Evolution Pokemon.

Serena became flattered about Brock attempting to flirt with her until his Croagunk took him away after knocking him out with a Poison Jab, which confused Serena (since her physique was now similar of that to Nurse Joy or Officer Jenny).

Bonnie and Max sat so close together that Max was blushing hardly he could not wipe off the blush, with only Dedenne and Axew laughing at him and Bonnie closing in on him after noticing him blushing, smiling and flirting with him doing so.

Cilan and Clemont talked about various types of recipes and Rare Candies.

While all of the Pokemon started to talk, eat snacks and share laughs, both Sceptile and Greninja found something to laugh at...

Pikachu being completely stuck with Sylveon and Glaceon snuggling at him by rubbing their faces against both of his red cheeks, Emolga and Snivy nuzzling at Pikachu's arms, with their legs latched at both of his thighs and Buneary hugging him at his chest tightly, though all the girls didn't tighten him enough to suffocate, which enabled the little mouse to breathe freely.

* * *

But both Pokemon remained frightened and alert, to watch out for their "girlfriends", which explained why they shivered looking around the party for the Two Blazes, as they called them rarely.

Both Pokemon enjoyed the party well, at least too well when...

 _"WE HAVE YOU NOW!"_

Sceptile and Greninja then heard where did that noise came from but couldn't dodge as Blaziken and Delphox tackled them and began to cuddle them both, horrifying Sceptile and Greninja that they both pushed off the girls off of them desperately. When they got up, they eventually backed off a little bit in fear. So Sceptile asked in a scared manner...

 _"OK, this is pretty awkward, for you girls to like us, so maybe, how is this gonna work out?"_

Both Blaziken and Delphox giggled at this question and so Delphox replied...

 _"This is gonna work out with an opportunity for you both to... mate with us."_ eventually staring at Greninja seductively for emphasis.

This eventually horrified Greninja so much that he felt sick in the stomach. He though eventually that he was going to die a horrible death by love, that he'd be dead by Delphox's affection. He nearly threw up at this that he struggled to keep his mouth shut successfully. Without even thinking of another option to keep off both Blaziken and Delphox, he told Sceptile...

 _"LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!"_

And off they went, with Sceptile running faster than Greninja by using Quick Attack but fortunately, the tall frog-like ninja kept up by using Double Team, which didn't fool Delphox at the slightest pretense.

But sadly, they couldn't get away from Blaziken and Delphox since they were gaining on them, and fast!

To be frank, Delphox constantly used Secret Power to freeze both Sceptile's and Greninja's legs until she ran out of PP, which she managed to gain back by drinking Max Ether, but decided not to use it until they're close.

But unfortunately for both Sceptile and Greninja, Blaziken managed to use Agility and jumped in front of both of them mid-chase.

 _"So, are there any funny ideas for both of you to escape from us?"_ Blaziken said, attempting to get closer to Sceptile.

That, unfortunately went in a bad turn as Sceptile and Greninja split up, forcing both females to chase them again separately.

This turned out to be bad luck for Greninja when Delphox used Secret Power again to freeze his legs, eventually stopping him to his tracks, though he managed to break out of his binds using Cut, but couldn't stand up in time for Delphox to tackle him and pin him down, though Greninja kept struggling to keep his "girlfriend" off him despite that she was too strong for him, he could not get out of her grasp.

For Sceptile, was more worse as Blaziken kept up with him faster and was close into taking him down. She had to find a way to catch her "boyfriend" without hurting him so the only way to do that was to jump as far as she can, successfully tackling him into a hug and began cooing...

 _"You silly, handsome chameleon. Did you really think that running away from me would get me away from you?"_

Sceptile then recoiled his face in horror, he could not move his body since Blaziken was as strong as Delphox.

 _"It makes me love you even MORE!_ _"_ the enamored Fire-type said, snuggling into the caught Sceptile for emphasis.

Both eventually failed into getting away with the Two Blazes as the latter then said out loud...

 _"I caught you, handsome."_

Then Delphox and Blaziken were then nearing their lips into their "boyfriends" as the latters gulped in horror as they were about to die...

* * *

Ash then noticed both Sceptile and Greninja lying back to back in his couch, with a lot of kiss marks on their faces and swirls on their eyes, probably fainted after being assaulted by kisses by both Blaziken and Delphox, who then cuddle on their chests for more warmth, making a big fist bump for being together with their boyfriends again.

"Heh heh, lucky, aren't ya guys?" Ash asked, but both Sceptile and Greninja didn't answer due to being fainted.

Then Serena and May then found both of their starters snuggling into Ash's and eventually giggled at them while the other Pokemon laugh at them.

Without hesitation, Blaziken and Delphox then dragged Sceptile and Greninja to a place unknown, literally being ready to be tortured.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry for taking so long but I had high school, and I guess it was indeed bringing me down. Unfortunately, I will not continue distributing more stories until next summer, which will be a pain in the ass. Don't forget to review, they're author's money.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tomorrow...**

Ash was seen having breakfast (eating usually eggs and bacon) while Greninja and Sceptile were seen going downstairs, wearing sunglasses and walking like drunkards, until Sceptile tumbled down but was able to get up. The latter then joined Ash in the dining table he was in.

"So, I see that you had the night?" Ash asked.

" _No thanks to you, leaving both of us to be kissed, hugged, snuggled and about to be touched inappropriately. AGH! Dammit, can't talk loud right now._ " Greninja spoke with venom in his voice, drinking orange juice afterwards then swallowed two pills of aspirin to ease the pain.

" _Worst night ever._ " Sceptile commented, his head lying upwards looking at the ceiling.

"Yeah, look, that's what I was about to say, since then, but I bothered why?"

" _What do you mean?_ " Sceptile asked directly at Ash

"I talked with Serena and May about what happened last night and they saw how your relationship with Blaziken and Delphox worked out, so I talked about letting them move in with you."

" _WHAT?!_ " Greninja and Sceptile asked, shocked.

"Yeah, so I agreed that I would let them in so I let in both Blaziken and Delphox in exchange for Infernape and Krookodile, and they're going to move in with you both."

" _Okay, what the hell Ash?! You exchanged two of the best starters for the Two Blazes?!_ " Sceptile asked, complaining.

" _Yeah, why did you do this to us?! Have you lost your mind?!_ " Greninja followed.

"It's their ideas, not mine guys, so I thought that you both need to stop being so lonely."

" _Ash, I swear, on to every single last legendary in this world, that if you don't put those psychos back to their trainers, we'll go right back to Oak's Ranch!_ " Greninja berated.

"OK, that's far enough both of you! It's time you should stop being afraid of those 2! Because of what really happened here, then guess who's getting two roommates?"

Both Greninja and Sceptile gulped that they were going to share their beds with both Delphox and Blaziken, guessing that they were the ones having two roommates. Sure yelling at Ash was a big mistake for Greninja, but to him alone, he thought Ash was punishing him for the outburst by sticking him in with Delphox, while for Sceptile, he thought that he was not going to survive since Blaziken would "burn" him accidentally in his sleep. The two Pokemon, had to agree and eventually leave Ash while Sceptile swallowed a loaf of toast without chewing it, which astonished Ash, who then shrugged it off.

Suddenly, Greninja and Sceptile stopped short when Pikachu arrived last, with kiss marks all over him, walking slowly then arrived downstairs, hitting the floor face-first. He then raised his head.

"Don't tell me you let in Sylveon, Glaceon, Buneary, Emolga, Snivy and Pachirisu." Pikachu said frighteningly to a confused Ash.

"Pachirisu?" Sceptile asked curiously.

"Yeah, long story Sceptile, sorry, can't talk right now." Pikachu replied, standing up and getting in to the couch.

* * *

It was going to be far more difficult for both Greninja and Sceptile. For both, the only way to bond together was to train without Ash's training watch. Both ninja-like Pokemon were still not best friends, but at the middle of training themselves anonymously in marital arts, outside of Ash's house in the fields of Pallet Town, where they managed to train by defeating wild Rattata and Pidgey in combat rarely, the two did their best exchanging blows without using their Abilities.

Both managed to exchange punches, kicks, chops, palm strikes, knees and elbows without even hitting each other. Sceptile seemed to have the upper hand by grabbing an incoming punch by Greninja then takes him down in a shoulder throw then holds him in a standing armlock.

" _Give up._ " Sceptile demanded, exhausted and breathing hastily.

" _Never!_ " Greninja replied angrily, lifting both of his feet and kicking Sceptile twice, knocking him off of him. The tall frog then sprung his feet against Sceptile's chest then kicked him five times mid-air, finishing off with a low kick to the face, knocking down the latter.

" _What do you say? Call it a day?_ " Greninja asked, sitting down in a tree.

" _Yeah, call it a day._ " Sceptile replied, agitated.

Of course, they had separate rooms together. Since Ash renovated the house a few weeks ago, there was a basement that Sceptile would use as a bedroom, though it seemed to be a homey interior, while Greninja had his own room in the attic, where at least, he considered as a bedroom.

But one thing was too certain. They had to share their beds with Blaziken and Delphox.

* * *

Their trip back home was short lived when they stopped at the dining table for food, served by Blaziken and Delphox.

" _Oh, I guess you guys must be so hungry._ " Blaziken teasingly said, scratching Sceptile's chin for emphasis.

" _Yeah, we kinda are. What's all of this stuff?_ " Greninja asked.

" _A little meal I made with Blaziken just for you and us._ " Delphox said, placing both her hands at a now-shaking Greninja.

" _When did you guys learn to cook?_ " Sceptile asked.

" _(giggle) Guess._ " Blaziken said.

Both Pokemon had a "oh" look in their faces when they realized that Brock and Clemont taught them how to cook. They had no idea that Pokemon can cook like humans. But that thought was distracted by the aroma smell caused by the food that was professionally cooked and served.

Blaziken and Delphox had to wear off their aprons they wore and sat down, both facing directly at Sceptile and Greninja with dreamy looks in their faces.

So eventually, Greninja went first to eat the rice covered in curry Delphox made for him (while she had fried rice with shrimp) and placed it in his mouth. He placed his jaw down to the floor and commented " _DELICIOUS!_ " and began to eat it in large portions in a snail's pace while Delphox giggled at his eating habit, she began eating her food quickly but calmly. Sceptile was curious at first as he cut off a piece of steak that Blaziken made for him (while she had Caesar's salad with fries) then of course swallowed it without even chewing it. The Grass-type was then amazed at the delight of the steak and began to eat it like Ash while Blaziken smiled at him and began to eat it slowly and steady.

The dinner lasted for only 30 minutes as both Greninja and Sceptile had to help out their "girlfriends" in washing the dishes. They began to realize that the two girls weren't so bad at all.

* * *

So Sceptile thought of an idea and said to Blaziken " _Hey Blaze, I was wondering about us recently. I've heard that there's a meteor passing by. How about we see it tonight?_ "

Blaziken was shocked. She never thought that Sceptile would take her out on a date.

" _Wait, can this include me and Greninja?_ " Delphox asked.

Sceptile thought about it but since he looked at Greninja shaking his head behind Delphox, he mentally snapped his fingers and said " _Yeah, you two can come._ "

 ** _"NOOOO!"_** Greninja mentally screamed.

" _Hey, how about leaving the rest of the dishes to us while you clean up. You look like you need a shower._ " Sceptile suggested.

The two giggled in agreement and left to get ready for their date.

" _What the hell man? First the party, now the date? Don't you realize what we're in?_ "

" _OK frog man, I get it, you're afraid, scared, and about to run away like a Poochyena, but come on, they're not so bad after all._ "

" _Not bad? They literally tortured us in the party! And now they're going to torture us even more in this date._ "

" _You really need to stop acting like a chicken._ "

* * *

So the four left the house to Ash, Pikachu and the latter's 6 new roommates (who began to hit on him since they moved in) and went outside.

Their date was going to be as "fun" as imagined since of course, the Town Map they borrowed was going to lead them to their destination.

So fortunately, the date for Greninja was going to be hell for him since he was panicking and sweating hard but blushing at the same time since Delphox stayed into his arm while Sceptile was blushing deeply for Blaziken to laugh and kiss him in the cheek, nuzzling him afterwards and licking him in the ear once.

" _Alright, here we are then, I guess._ " Sceptile said, stopping the group in an open valley, filled with roses and flowers and even lots of grass around where they were stepping into. For such, they had to stop and look at the skies. Greninja then felt his anxiety fading away as his heart was beating like drums and he was about to be out of words for Delphox.

Suddenly...

A meteor shower passed through the night skies, awing both Delphox and Blaziken, who held their boyfriends' arms looking at the meteors. Greninja then grabbed a rose by plucking it off it's roots and placing it beside Delphox's right ear without letting her notice. Delphox then noticed this after 5 minute and blushed after finding out her boyfriend gave her a flower. Before she was going to ask, she felt his lips collide with hers, blushing madly as Groudon.

" _I love you Delphox. I just realized that you weren't so bad._ " Greninja confessed, visibly blushing.

Delphox smiled at deep satisfaction and tackled him down, eventually giving him the sweetest kiss he's ever experienced.

" _I love you too._ " Delphox said, out of deep attraction to him.

Their little session was then cut short when Sceptile and Blaziken confessed to each other as well.

Their date was about to last for 3 hours until they went back to Pallet Town.

* * *

 **Hello everyone, and sorry for keeping this too long, cause of course, I got pre-college. Otherwise, I might need to focus on my studies always, so I will not post another chapter or story until next summer. And sorry for making this short.**

 **But anyway, I also got a story that's been going on my head since last year. This here is only just a trailer, but I will post it here after _Sonic's Ultimate Harem_** **by Lil' Soniq, and by the way, if he's reading this story, please don't take it personally, since there will be a lot of non-canon deaths of the most sexiest female characters that Sonic slept with which means that this story will _not_ be related to yours spiritually, only literally.**

 **This is inspired by Dawn of War II's Last Stand mode but it will include all 8 heroes from different factions, but eventually, will come from fictional armies, but only 2 will be at the canonical armies in Warhammer 40k due to creative reasons that I can't explain in this Author's Note.**

 **But anyway, without further adieu, here is the trailer for the _Stand of the Sonic Guard._**

* * *

 _A mysterious fog surrounds a desolate stretch of land as church bells are heard ringing along with what seemed to be choir in Latin... It went like this..._

 ** _Now he has amasse_**

 ** _An army of women lusting for him_**

 ** _But who shall save him_**

 ** _From the lustful darkness?_**

 _True to what it says, an entire mob of lust-minded women began to close in on a certain hedgehog , wearing_ _black hooded sleeveless shirt that has two holes on the back for two of his spikes come out freely, baggy blue cargo pants with a dark blue designing onto his right leg and his right thigh and has multiple pockets on each leg even has a hole on his pants behind him for his short tail come out freely without having it inside and wears a black extreme gear sneakers with a blue highlights including grey on the bottom of his shoes. Instead wearing white handcuff gloves, he also wears black fingerless gloves with some blue highlight and even has a blue logo onto his gloves. He even wears a pair of his extreme gear goggles atop of his forehead throughout his adventures. He also wears a black knee pad onto his right knee and has a black leg pouch bag on his right thigh. He also has a tribal flame tattoo around on his right forearm which it is the color blue and even has another tribal design tattoo on his upper left arm as it is the color black._

 _This was none other than Sonic the Hedgehog, and he was about to await his death..._

 ***CRASH!***

 _until an unexpected aid arrives to relieve him of his fate..._

 _As such, a Tyranid Hive Tyrant possesses the traditional purple and bleach white coloration but with red and black stains appeared and roared at the intimidated crowd. Sonic, weakened, cowered behind a sarcophagus as the Hive Tyrant charged, firing his venom cannon at only a dozen of the mob while 2 fell under his vicious sickle-shaped scythe-like claws. His roaring kept going until a swarm of Hormagaunts arrived and overran the mob as they all screamed in horror._

 _On the other way around, a Chaos Sorcerer wielding an eight-pointed star shaped staff walked around, with anger shown in his eyes as he witnessed a bunch of women coming at him. One attacked him with a sword, but he blocked that hit and mutilated her by obliterating her body in an surprising blood spatter with guts spilled then he killed another attempting to hit him with a 2x4 block by stabbing her mid-fight with his staff, then levitated three more attempting to attack him and crushing them to the ground, with blood spewing out upwards before falling down or dissipating. Suddenly, one of the women knocked him down to the ground with a mallet, but before the woman can land a killing blow..._

 _she was stabbed in the back by a spear of Eldar design. The Eldar Farseer, who had sapphire eyes and auburn chestnut hair and with Wraithbone armor, looked away in disgust as the Sorcerer stood up and left her. Witnessing 6 women with weapons ready (although only one used her barehands), the Farseer walked to them calmly. One with knife-edged fans attempted to attack her, but the Farseer blocked all of her attacks and killed her by impaling her spear on her head, then pulled it out swiftly, leaving the woman to lay down in the ground, face first, and bleeding to death. Another with a pair of sai attempts to attack her, only for the Eldar to dodge them swiftly and fire lightning from her eyes, killing the woman by blowing her head off. 2 more attempted to attack her, but the Farseer blocked all of their attacks and with a single bound, swung her spear vertically, killing the woman behind her by slashing her deep in the chest near her throat and shoulders and another in front of her upward to the throat in slow motion. Another attacked her with her set of punches and kicks, only to be stopped mid-fight when the Farseer stunned her by a buttstroke with her spear to the woman's face and slicing her throat in half. The last woman with shield and sword knocked down the worn out Farseer by a shield thrust and raised her sword on the downed Eldar..._

 _but was stopped and was shot in the chest, head and throat, about only 9 times by an moderate-large sized Ork with a crudely made Tesla coil on his back, a cybernetic eye to replace his damaged right eye, and a small makeshift totem dedicated to Gork and Mork. This Ork was also heavily armored all over the waist down, as he wore a vest with scraps of metal slapped together, with some ceramite and adamantium in the back, and for his deadliness, carried a modified Big Shoota, in which he carried with two hands, instead of one hand since his ammo bag was lodged in front of the totem, with seemingly unlimited ammo. This Ork also had a crudely made gadget strapped to his left arm, just near the wrist, and in his vest, was also a bandoleer carrying different types of grenades, all Ork made. The Greenskin machinist then walked into the field, shooting down every charging woman attempting to attack him, as many of them are torn to shreds under heavy Ork gunfire. He even tore down a bunch of ponies attempting to impale him with their horns, only to be stopped midway due to accurate gunfire._

 _While the Ork continues his Rambo-like rampage, a Space Marine then saved the Ork's life when a succubus attempts to attack him by sawing the latter's head off with a Chainsword. This Space Marine had hardened ceramite armor with adamantium shoulder pads overshadowing his shoulder blades but the color of the armor was not of any known Chapter, for it was orange with the Space Marine logo was colored in black ash. His helmet had the dominant orange color but the visors were red as his visors used thermal vision to find heat signatures of targets._

 _With a deep breath, he yelled " **FOR THE EMPEROR!** " and charged at the attacking women, having sawed down another succubus to death by sawing her deep within her body and sawing a human woman in half attacking her with a crossbow. He pulled out his plasma pistol and fired at the women, tearing down about 5 of them before being knocked down by another woman carrying a differently colored sword and shield. _

_Suddenly, she was impaled upwards by a scythe until the life is jacked out from her. The Space Marine then saw a Necron Overlord with a double bladed scythe in his right hand and an orb in the other hand. The Necron then walked away from the Space Marine, who was standing up just now to see the Necron kill every woman standing in his way. The heavily armored robotic skeleton xeno charged slowly, holstering his orb and spinning his scythe like an helicopter raging to war. He stopped spinning and sliced off the head of a woman by a single deadly slash to the neck, cutting it in half, then spins again but stops mid way to impale the scythe at another woman's chest. He kicks off the dead woman, releasing the scythe then slices another coming at him by her arms and her chest and spins around to elbow another woman at the face then sticks the blade at another at the shoulder, killing her instantly. The Necron released the blade out of her shoulder, and let her fall to the ground slowly._

 _A massive figure that landed 20 feet away from the Necron was revealed to be a Tau Commander. He had the same coloration as the Space Marine, but his helmet had dominant Ultramarine blue color with lime green lights flashing at it's helmet, probably revealing it's sensors. It's armaments were a Plasma Cannon at the left and a Burst Cannon to the right, both weapons attached with shields at opposite sides. The Commander then detected 4 dozen women attacking and his sensors then turned red, probably readying for battle. The large and bulky Commander then jumped into the fray, tearing apart the horde to ribbons by firing both of his weapons, then eventually jumped out of the way of a woman attempting to punch him in the armor then kicked her away. The Commander continued this until more women showed up, which eventually forced him to load out his entire arsenal: A large set of missiles and homing lasers protruded in his shoulders. He fired the barrage at the incoming horde, annihilating them._

 _Then when another woman was going to jump on the Tau in the back, a large bullet then killed her by blasting her up straight and between the shoulder and neck. The shot came from a regular human male carrying a Power Sword at the left and a sniper rifle with a high-powered sniper scope in the right. Surprised that the Lord General can carry a two-handed weapon with only one hand, the Tau Commander left, leaving the Lord General, with a pair of Guardsmen to fend for themselves. Surprisingly, this squad held off very well against an overwhelming horde of women, only capable to tear apart any woman coming closer to them and eventually throwing grenades, blasting a dozen to bits. So, in the middle of the defense, the women retreated, hoping to regroup with what numbers they have, forcing the Lord General to give a "cease fire" gesture to his Guardsmen, before they went off, leaving him._

 _A mist then encircles around the Lord General as he found himself with all 7 different people, who were as confused as he was until something rose to the ground, revealing a shackled Sonic as greenish purple auras emanate around the bindings, eventually preventing him to escape and halting his powers, rendering the poor blue hero unable to do anything to escape._

 _Suddenly, the mist flies away in dissipation as a large horde of women charged at the 8, forcing them to fight off the horde together. Their teamwork was indeed incredible as they assisted one another in fighting the horde, helping each other out doing so, but suddenly a white flash begins to expand on the horizon and into where they were fighting._

* * *

 **AU: I know, I know, the trailer's long and shit, but you have to admit that it's pretty good, for I'm willing to make this sometime in the future after Sonic's Ultimate Harem. But of course, it's all in the drawing board all over again since the story is made for those who hate the story, and like I said to Lil' Soniq, it's not related to your story.**

 **Anyways, don't forget to Read and Review, cause they're money for writers like me.**


End file.
